Weald Guardian Nagid
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 31007 |no = 1700 |element = Earth |rarity = Omni |cost = 50 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 1 |animation_attack = 167 |animation_idle = 84 |animation_move = 4 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 35, 38, 41, 64, 67, 70, 73, 96, 99, 102, 105 |normal_distribute = 12, 10, 7, 12, 10, 7, 5, 15, 10, 7, 5 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 35, 38, 41, 44, 64, 67, 70, 73, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114 |bb_distribute = 13, 9, 6, 4, 12, 8, 6, 4, 14, 8, 7, 5, 2, 1, 1 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 35, 38, 41, 44, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123 |sbb_distribute = 12, 9, 6, 4, 12, 8, 6, 4, 2, 10, 8, 6, 4, 2, 1, 2, 1, 2, 1 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126, 129 |ubb_distribute = 10, 8, 6, 4, 2, 10, 8, 6, 3, 2, 10, 8, 6, 5, 2, 1, 2, 1, 2, 1, 2, 1 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = The sacred La Vedan tournament was held in order to determine an official national school of martial arts and bolster national defenses in the face of the more prosperous Agni Empire. And in just that manner, Nagid developed the La Veda fencing style further, etching his master's, his senior student's, and his own name in history as "Zelban." However, even if it had not been selected as the official La Vedan martial art, his fencing doubtless would have spread far throughout Grand Gaia. It would do so because, as Nagid's master always said, "swords exist to protect us." |summon = There is no need to yield before power. If you seek to protect others, Zelban is there for you! |fusion = You can't defend anything with a blood-stained blade. Let me show you: the true Zelban style of fencing! |evolution = I will carry on my master's dreams! I must, it is my duty as one of the many souls that he saved... |hp_base = 6376 |atk_base = 2525 |def_base = 2808 |rec_base = 2077 |hp_lord = 8279 |atk_lord = 3128 |def_lord = 3509 |rec_lord = 2584 |hp_anima = 9396 |rec_anima = 2286 |atk_breaker = 3426 |def_breaker = 3211 |def_guardian = 3807 |rec_guardian = 2435 |def_oracle = 3360 |rec_oracle = 3031 |hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 800 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 11 |normaldc = 44 |ls = Heir to Power |lsdescription = 60% boost to Def, max HP, greatly restores HP for 2 turns when HP is below 50% & damage taken hugely boosts BB gauge and may restore HP |lsnote = Heals 2000-3000 HP, fills 4-7 BC & 25% chance to heal 25% damage taken |bb = La Veda: Kiruga |bbdescription = 15 combo Earth attack on all foes, hugely boosts Def for 3 turns, damage taken considerably boosts BB gauge and may slightly restore HP for 3 turns & 50% damage reduction for 2 turns |bbnote = 180% Def, fills 4-7 BC & 25% chance to heal 20-25% damage taken |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 28 |bbdc = 15 |bbmultiplier = 390 |bb_hpscale = |sbb = La Veda: Sherum |sbbdescription = 19 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes, hugely boosts Def for 3 turns, greatly restores HP for 3 turns, hugely boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, hugely boosts BC efficacy for 3 turns & 50% damage reduction for 2 turns |sbbnote = 180% Def, heals 3500-4000 + 15% Rec HP, fills 7 BC & 50% BB gauge fill rate boost |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 19 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 19 |sbbmultiplier = 540 |sbb_hpscale = |ubb = True Defender's Blade |ubbdescription = 22 combo massive Earth attack on all foes, high probability of resistance against 1 KO attack, enormously boosts Def for 3 turns, fully restores HP for 3 turns, enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & 75% damage reduction for 3 turns |ubbnote = 80% chance of KO resistance, 350% Def & fills 50 BC |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 22 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 22 |ubbmultiplier = 1600 |ubb_hpscale = |es = True Protector Blade |esitem = Damage Reducing Sphere |esdescription = 30% boost to all parameters when a Damage Reducing type Sphere is equipped & negates all status ailments |esnote = |evofrom = 31006 |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 30% boost to Def, Rec, max HP |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill1_2_sp = 20 |omniskill1_2_desc = Boosts 30% Def, Rec, max HP to 50% Def, Rec, max HP |omniskill1_2_note = |omniskill2_cat = BB Gauge |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = Considerably boosts BB gauge each turn |omniskill2_1_note = Fills 4 BC |omniskill3_cat = Damage Reduction |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = Slight damage reduction for 2 turns when damage taken exceeds certain amount |omniskill3_1_note = 20% mitigation after taking 5000 damage |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Activates at turn's end BB gauge boost each turn effect at turn's start instead (effects will only activate once in Arena/Colosseum) |omniskill4_1_note = |omniskill4_2_sp = 20 |omniskill4_2_desc = Enhances BB's probable HP restoration when attacked effect and its success rate |omniskill4_2_note = +5% chance & +10% potency, 30% chance to heal 30-35% damage taken total |omniskill4_3_sp = 20 |omniskill4_3_desc = Enhances SBB's BB gauge boost each turn effect |omniskill4_3_note = +3 BC, fills 10 BC total |omniskill4_4_sp = 20 |omniskill4_4_desc = Enhances SBB's greatly restores HP each turn effect |omniskill4_4_note = +1000 & +10% Rec boost, heals 4500-5000 + 25% Rec HP total |omniskill4_5_sp = 30 |omniskill4_5_desc = Adds huge Def boost relative to Atk for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_5_note = 80% Atk to Def |omniskill4_6_sp = 40 |omniskill4_6_desc = Adds Earth barrier effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_6_note = 3500 HP Earth Barrier |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Zelban, Hero of La Veda |addcatname = Nagid2 }}